I'm Thinking About You
by YJ-Lover
Summary: Artemis has trouble sleeping one night and decides to sing a little song she thought up of to get some stuff off her chest, little does she know that she had a red headed speedster for an audience...


**I'm probably the only person in the world that does this but sometimes I sing what I feel…**

**And then I thought up something – what if Artemis sang about how she felt about Wally? (insert Robin troll smirk here)**

**Thus this story was born! **

**Disclaimer: I own only the words and idea I'm typing.**

* * *

_I'm thinking about you_

Artemis started off. It was a strange thing she did but whenever she was alone in a room, bored or fantasizing, she would sing her deepest thoughts.

They were based on her feelings, whether she was singing an aggressive rock like song about how she wanted to punch a certain slutty Gotham Academy girl in the face or a soft love song about a certain red headed speedster, which in this case it was.

_Every night and day_

She sang angelically as she lied back down on the sofa, eyes closed on this late night at the cave around 1am.

_Your bushy red hair_

_Your emerald eyes_

_Always on my mind_

Artemis thought of all the things she loved about Wally and sang it in a quiet voice.

_You're a goofball_

_You're an idiot_

_But those are just some things… I love about you_

And it was true. Artemis admired that Wally was always a kid at heart even though he has to face a world full of villains. He was so full of mirth and happiness that whenever she thought about it, it made her smile, and she really appreciated it considering her whole childhood and all.

_You make me smile_

_You make me smile_

_And I love it, because it's been awhile_

She began to sing a little louder because in her mind this was the chorus.

_And that's why- !_

_I'm thinking about you…_

Artemis began to hum the instrumental to her imaginary song, waving her foot in the air to the make-believe tempo. It felt so good to sing her feelings out! The blonde archer was so immersed in her own song that she didn't even notice a figure walking towards the couch she was on.

_You just have to know_

_That I care_

_That I admire_

_That I love you_

…_Wally_

She added hesitantly but boldly. A light blush appeared on her face and butterflies flew around the inside of her stomach as she pictured the yellow clad speedster. His emerald eyes filled with happiness and love and Wally showing off that ridiculous twinkling smile that always seemed to melt her in the inside.

Artemis opened her eyes sluggishly and slowly sat up intending to go to her room at the cave and sleep for the night. When suddenly a seductive voice chimed out behind her ear, causing her to shiver and have goose bumps.

"So you love me huh?"

Artemis swung her head back immediately after the voice sounded out and gasped wide eyed at the grinning red head she was just singing about. Her blush darkened due to embarrassment but she thanked any deity out there that the lights were not on.

"Uh, Wally… how long have you been here?" Artemis asked after a long pause.

"Long enough to know that you sing about how much you love me." He said wiggling his eyebrows.

Artemis' defenses rose and she narrowed her eyes at Wally. "I was NOT singing about _you." _She said grinding her teeth to look annoyed and intimidating but in her head she was face palming herself and slamming her head on a table for such a lame comeback.

Wally's grin grew bigger, if that was even possible. "I'm pretty sure you were singing and I'm _pretty sure _the last word you said was Wally." He said with a knowing smirk.

Oh how she wanted to smack it off him right then and there. Artemis clenched her fists and thought up of the quickest, yet admittedly lamest, excuse and calmly said. "I was talking about a different guy." She got up, walked around him, and sped walked to her room, cursing that it was at the end of the hall.

Wally easily kept pace with her and resumed teasing Artemis. "Oh really? So this 'other guy' just so happens to have bushy red hair and emerald green eyes that are ALWAYS on your mind, just like me?" He asked mockingly.

"Yep" She confidently said, popping the 'P' as she did so.

"And he just so happens to be a goofball and an idiot that you find lovable?" He asked a little more curiously and a little less teasingly.

The archer caught his new tone of voice and slowed her pace, just a bit. "Yeah"

"And he makes you smile all the time which makes you happy because it's been a long time since you did?" He asked with love in his eyes.

Artemis stopped at her door and looked at his eyes. She smiled and said "Yes"

"And you think about him all the time night and day, just like _he _does?" He said with an absolute face.

"Yes" She said while looking at her shoes smiling.

Wally brought up her chin with his hand so she would look at his ridiculous smile that made her blush that much more. "And you care, admire, and love him as much as _he _does for you?"

She didn't miss a beat. "I do"

"Well he sure is a lucky man." He said with a lopsided grin. Their eyes bore into each other and they stayed there for a significant amount of time, Wally still holding her chin and Artemis still staring at him lovingly.

"Wally," She said softly not taking her eyes off him.

"Yeah?"

Artemis wrapped her hand around the nape of his neck suddenly and pulled him in close enough that their noses were touching. Wally gulped and stared wide eyed at Artemis' sudden feral and temptress move. She blinked and said two simple words that ignited a fire between them.

"Kiss me" She whispered.

Wally pressed his lips to hers immediately and Artemis kissed him just as passionately. It was a soft gentle kiss that to anybody else would mean almost nothing but to them, it was _the _perfect moment.

Wally felt as if everything meant nothing anymore, that as if his nightmare of him running out his lifetime in one second didn't even exist, that this world didn't have any psychotic villains running around trying to kill people, and kissing Artemis right now, made him actually believe there is such a thing as magic.

Artemis felt like all the weight she was carried: her mom being a handicap, her dad being an abusive ass hole who trained her to be a killer, her sister abandoning her and leaving her in the cold, trying so hard to be in a prissy school that she didn't even like just to make her mother happy, and worrying about all her secrets were gone and it was all because of Wally.

The kiss lasted only a few minutes before they separated and both took a deep breath in unison. They both had the smallest of smiles that had love etched into each of them.

Once Artemis' head cleared she looked down and then up again into Wally's sparkling eyes that always seemed to follow her. "I, um, got to go." She said in an uncharacteristically soft vulnerable voice.

Wally nodded understandingly. Artemis opened her door from behind still starring at Wally and was about to hit the hay when he grabbed her hand.

The speedster leaned in and kissed her forehead. Hesitantly he said "Good night" and with that she bobbed her head and went inside her room.

*Artemis' POV*

I smiled to myself and padded to bed, snuggling under the covers as I got in. It was strange that I fell to sleep so easily, the reason I even sang those silly songs was to get stuff off my chest. I usually had to stay up for hours until it worked and I fell to sleep.

But tonight, on this early Saturday morning, I had the best sleep of my life…

* * *

**O-O …Damn, I fluffed it up. **

**I seriously have no idea where this came from! Apparently I can write some fluffy bunny crap **without **throwing up :D **

**I feel tingly in both a good and bad way 0~0**

**So I hope you liked it and that you didn't find Wally and Artemis weren't too OOC, and please review! I like it when people favorite it but I like it better when you review!**

**And I would like to thank the newest episode, Salvage, of Young Justice! It really helped provoke my inner Spitfire Fangirl! **


End file.
